


Tell me this is real, please

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Is Real, Human Castiel, M/M, castiel has lost his powers, spoiler 15x02, spoiler 15x03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Castiel è diventato umano e non Dean non si è ancora scusato con lui. Deve farlo? Cosa vuole Castiel da lui? Di cosa ha bisogno Dean?





	Tell me this is real, please

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic può essere un missing moment o future moment (spero nel secondo caso) dove Castiel è umano e Dean può non avere paura di perderlo e di essere sincero sui suoi sentimenti.

Dean prese la mano sinistra di Castiel tra le sue. Si trattava dello stesso braccio che Cas ha sempre usato per confortarlo. Sedeva sul letto di Cas che gli dava le spalle, Dean parlò con la voce che si faceva sempre più debole, "Tutto ciò a cui riuscivo a pensare era...di te che non mi hai detto che Jack poteva uccidere per sua volontà..." i suoi occhi erano in lacrime mentre continuava dicendo, "Ero arrabbiato per tutte le bugie. Hanno sempre rovinato la mia esistenza...e dopo aver scoperto la vera identità di Chuck...non so più cosa sia reale..."

"Ti ho detto cosa lo è." Castiel lo interruppe. La sua voce stoica copriva ogni forma di emozione e, per un momento, sembrò avesse ancora i suoi poteri.

"Come posso esserne così sicuro? Come puoi esserne così sicuro?" Gli chiese Dean guardandolo.

Castiel si voltò abbastanza da poterlo guardare nei suoi occhi verdi. La stanza era quasi completamente scura, l'unica cosa ad illuminarli erano le lacrime pronte di Dean e la lampada sul comodino.

"Perché dopo tutto quello che Chuck ha fatto e detto...l'unica cosa di cui sono sicuro, è di noi. Ma tu non lo sei?" Il respiro di Castiel accelerò.

Si fissarono. Dean cercò di sentire le parole, di capirle.

"Perché eri così arrabbiato con me?" Continuò l'angelo, "Se eri così incazzato con le vere intenzioni di Chuck...credi che le mie fossero le stesse?"

"No. ti sei ribellato a lui" Dean cercò di trovare i punti salienti.

"Perché?"

"Perché si trattava della realtà delle cose"

Castiel si interruppe, guardandolo, era veramente impossibilitato a...riconoscerlo?

Tutta la sua vita è stata rovinata da un pessimo racconta storie, Dean non si è mai sentito la persona giusta per essere salvato perché ha sempre pensato di non valere abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di essere salvato...e questa volta per sempre. Era questa la sua ultima missione? Ma lui era umano adesso.

"Ma come...ho deciso di farlo?"

"Tu-tu non eri l'unico angelo."

Castiel chiuse gli occhi, socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, aspettò.

"_Hai fatto un'eccezione per me_"

Dean ricordò il momento.

"_Tu sei diverso_."

Castiel sentì un movimento nelle loro mani legate.

Dean realizzò.

"Beh, so che è stata colpa mia...qual è il punto?"

"Perché quella," Castiel digrignò i denti, una lacrima scese sul suo viso, "fu colpa tua?"

"Perché...ero stato scelto..." Dean si fermò sotto lo sguardo che gli lanciò Castiel.

Era così dannatamente perso, Castiel realizzò mentre si tirava su a sedere, schiena contro il muro, senza perdere la presa sulla mano di Dean.

"Dimmi una cosa," si fissarono di nuovo, "una cosa sola e possiamo anche non parlarne più."

Dean esitò.

"Perché mi hai lasciato una stanza in questo posto? Perché mi chiami ogni volta che ne hai bisogno? Perché ti manco? Perché mi hai fatto vedere i tuoi film preferiti? Perché mi hai fatto ascoltare la tua musica preferita?"

Dean sorrise divertito. Erano un sacco di domande ma era pronto a rispondere ad ognuna. Poi, all'improvviso sentì un dolore al petto e distolse lo sguardo cercando di nasconderlo. Tuttavia, Castiel lo conosce da abbastanza tempo per capire che qualcosa stava accadendo. Dean abbassò la fronte senza ancora mollare la presa e non perché Castiel stava tenendo le loro mani unite ma perché Dean non aveva intenzione di perdere la connessione.

Castiel poté sentire il battito accelerare attraverso la sua mano ed il suo respiro.

"Perché mi preghi?"

"Smettila" disse.

"Perché?"

"Come fai ad esserne sicuro?" Dean chiese di nuovo.

"Perché puoi fallire con la testa ma non con il cuore, Dean. Quello è ciò che rende le cose reali."

Dean tornò lentamente a guardarlo negli occhi. Quell'espressione era così familiare ma erano anni che non si mostrava in quel modo. Gli ricordò di quando Dean era più giovane, il Dean che non aveva ancora vissuto tutti quei problemi e che era stato riportato dall'Inferno. Sembrava così piccolo.

"Questo è reale? Dimmi che questo_ è_ reale, per favore."

"Lo è, Dean." sentì la sua stessa voce seria cambiare in una più dolce e bloccata. Era riuscito a sentire quel dolore quando dovette uccidere Jack perché posseduto da un fottuto demone - cavolo adesso suonava come Dean.

"Mi credi?"

Dean, dopo un momento, gli sorrise e uno di quelli che arrivò ai suoi occhi. "Ho sempre creduto agli angeli," alzò l'indice della mano destra, "specialmente in uno di loro."

Cas rise.

"Mi dispiace." concluse Dean.

Castiel mosse la testa in senso di approvazione.

L'unica cosa che Castiel voleva in quel momento era di sentirlo, di sentirlo vicino come non aveva mai fatto fino ad ora.

Castiel lo abbracciò e Dean lo tirò ancora più a sé e condivisero l'abbraccio più avvolgente di cui sapevano di avere bisogno ma non si erano ancora scambiati dopo tutti questi anni.


End file.
